


Old Fears, New Hope

by BloodyValkyrie



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyValkyrie/pseuds/BloodyValkyrie
Summary: Cass realizes her feelings for another and worries that her past fears will show true in this new feeling





	Old Fears, New Hope

 

Cass hadn't been in many relationships. She had fleeting crushes on the occasional shopkeep assistant boys or a girl at the local tailor shop when she was young. Nothing too serious. Only shared blushes and smiles- perhaps the rare brush of a hand. A rich young lady such as herself couldn't afford the scandal….or the further wrath of her Father. Instead, she was a young, innocent girl who was in love with the idea of being in love. 

Elliot Sherwood appeared at the right moment in her life. He was her betrothed. An arranged marriage made in greed. However, Elliot proved to be kind, compassionate, and everything her father wasn't. Cassandra quickly fell in love; wanting to be protected and swept away from her horrible Father. Elliot was a kind, sweet lover and husband for the first few months. Until he broke her trust and turned out to be  _ exactly _ like her Father. From then on, Cassandra swore to close off her heart from anyone who seemed to be kind.  _ They would only turn around and break my heart…. _ **_again_ ** _. _

_ And yet. _

A year ago after escaping her husband's clutches, Cass had stumbled upon a gang. She had been near freezing - almost dead from the feel of it - when she had staggered towards  _ him. _ Breaking free from her past, she became an entirely new person in the time she has been with the Raiders.  _ Cass. No longer Cassandra, Wife of Elliot Sherwood.  _ The entire gang helped break her out of her shell, but, most of all, Avery helped her the most. He was kind since the first morning she woke. He was gentle, never pushing her. Never intruded upon her fragile personal space. Taught her how to defend herself when she asked. Avery was and is a good friend.

Perhaps too good of a friend.

Cass had allowed her walls to be broken down. She allowed Avery to become important in her life. Relied on him too much. The realization that she deeply  _ cared _ for this man on a romantic level caused her heart to seize in anxiety.  _ She had sworn.  _ He could reveal to be as cold and ruthless as outlaws were meant to be. Could laugh in her face at her feelings for him.  _ And yet….and  _ **_yet._ ** Cass still caught herself looking for him during the day and staring at his features in the glow of the evening campfire. She knew what heartbreak felt like. She never wanted to feel it again. And yet…..she allowed herself to  _ hope. _

Cass sighed to herself, looking down at the bottle of whiskey she held. She had caught herself staring at him again. The gang had gathered around the fire. laughing and chatting as the sun went down. And he was across the fire, smiling and laughing in the way that made her heart squeeze so painfully sweet. He caught her eye across the flames and grinned at her, raising his own bottle towards her. Cass’ face burned is shame at being caught, but raised her bottle back towards him. 

“You enjoying the whiskey?” Cass jumped at the sound of Clara's voice next to her. She looked over to see the other female had sat next to her.

“Trying to...I grew up hating alcohol,” Cass swished the amber liquid around. Clara hummed.

“The taste or the idea?” 

“The idea mostly,” Cass grinned into her bottle, taking a swig. “Still working on liking the taste though.” Clara giggled at the way Cass’ nose scrunched up. Avery's hearty laugh drew Cass’ gaze to him again.

“You like him don't you?” Clara said softly. Cass managed to restrain herself from choking on the drink. She looked over to see that Clara had a shit eating grin on her face. Cass felt her face warm.

“No,” Cass said, voice an octave too high. Clara's grin grew ever so slightly, an eyebrow raised suggestively. Cass closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. “Is it that obvious?” Clara giggled.

“Only if you know what to look for,” Clara teasingly trailed off. Cass rubbed at her eyes.

“God, he probably knows and thinks I'm pathetic.” 

There was a heavy pause between the two females.

“I never said it's super obvious. Besides, I think Avery's incapable of thinking you're pathetic.” Cass looked back up, seeing Clara's soft smile. “If anything, I doubt he could think anything bad about you.” Cass snorted, but Clara laid a comforting hand on her arm. 

“Ya think?” Cass asked. Across the fire, Duncan called for Clara. 

“I  _ know _ . Just give him a chance. He might just prove you wrong.” she grinned, patting Cass’ arm before getting up. Cass glanced back at Avery, watching how he seemed to glow in the fire light. Her pulse raced and her face warmed as she  _ allowed _ herself to really,  _ fully  _ hope - despite her head screeching at her otherwise. 


End file.
